Abualinj34 as "Blaineley" (Global Drama)
16:02 abualinj34 ~abualinj3@c-68-34-186-159.hsd1.nj.comcast.net has joined #rpaudition 16:02 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Abualinj34. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 16:03 my username is abualinj34 and im audition for blainley and sierra 16:03 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Blaineley, and then you can audition for Sierra right after. 16:03 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 16:03 no sorry 16:04 <@TDIFan13> Okay. First, we're going to ask you three questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 16:04 <@TDIFan13> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:04 no 16:04 <@TDIFan13> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 16:04 yes 16:04 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:05 yes a nicer blainley 16:05 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is Duncan. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:05 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Duncan13 16:05 <@Duncan13> Yo! New girl. 16:05 <@Duncan13> Uh, lady. :| 16:05 <@Duncan13> Sup? 16:06 abualinj34 has changed nick to blainley2 16:06 nm u7 16:06 you are really hot! 16:07 my name is blainley by the way! 16:07 <@Duncan13> Thanks, but I think I'm 20 years too young for you. 16:07 <@Duncan13> But I can be worth your while if you join an alliance with me. 16:07 <@Duncan13> I don't usually do this strategy stuff, but ever since Gwen got kicked off, I'm down one ally. 16:08 Ok Sorry for creeping you out! and i would love to join your alliance :) 16:08 <@Duncan13> And I need a reliable partner to help me boot off Courtney. >~> 16:08 So um you really dislike courtney huh? 16:09 <@Duncan13> What can I say? She broke my heart and then tried to vote me off last season. 16:09 <@Duncan13> Pffft, women. 16:09 <@Duncan13> >~> 16:09 hey! im a woman! >.> 16:09 <@Duncan13> Oh, yeah. 16:10 <@Duncan13> ... 16:10 <@Duncan13> Well. 16:10 <@Duncan13> Seeya, Blaineley! 16:10 * Duncan13 walks off. 16:10 Bye duncan! 16:10 Duncan13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:10 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 16:10 <@TDIFan13> Your second character is Sierra. We'll redo the audition process with them now. 16:10 <@TDIFan13> Gimme one sec. :B Category:Global Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions